Wild Rider and the Memory of Time
by PepperLime
Summary: Ranma goes into hiding in a neighboring ward of Tokyo to figure out a way to unravel the mess of duty he has been saddled with. The senshi take on a new enemy, one not hungry for energy or trinkets, but man turning into monsters of their own choice. Chibi-usa brings a warning to Pluto... and a tool that may prove to be a key to a victory that goes beyond defeating a great evil.


To start: Usual copyright info: Ranma = Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon = Naoko Takeuchi, Kamen Rider = Shotaro Ishinomori/Toei, and all others involved with the official creation and distribution there of. This is a work done for fun and not for profit.

Because we all understand this, this will be the only time this disclaimer will appear. Similarly, notes will be here for non-spoilery stuff that is needed as the story expands, and spoiler stuff with be in it's own 'appendix' at the end of the last chapter of the current state of the story.

I am so sad right now. This fic had a different title, but after talking with Ozzallos, it was agreed that title would distract too much given certain irl issues going on right now in the world. For now, I'm not going to say what that title is though at the moment. If I ever finish this fic (haha, one hopes), I might drop post it at the end (or maybe as the title of the final chapter XD )

Quick note on Language: Rather than shoving in japanese all over the place, I'm going to use the english equivalents wherever it makes more sense. Everyone is already speaking japanese, so in most cases, there is no need to flip flop between the the two languages. Words like 'Baka' are just as easily understood with 'idiot'. For the most part, honorifics are done away with as well. -San is just as easily understood as 'mr/mrs/ms'. Proper names will remain. Hiryu Shoten Ha just sounds cooler as a combat attack and being a proper name doesn't need to be changed.

This fic takes place after both Ranma And Sailor Moon canons finish. The kamen rider stuff is cannibalized to an extent to give this story it's villains.

To alleviate confusion: I'm going with 'natural' hair colors for the characters, and their more animated version for their hero forms. In the case of Ranma, I'm going with manga black hair

* * *

Grey and still.

Sailor Pluto's guardianship of one of the most dangerous artifacts in existence had always been that.

It was a rare occurrence, but it was happening, the gate was opening from the inside. Often, this would be a sign that Small Lady was coming through to visit the past. She readied herself just on the off chance the princess wasn't visiting.

As the door spread wider, sure enough a girl with pink hair slipped through. What was not normal was the speed at which she moved. Chibi-usa slammed right into Pluto, the senshi of time bracing herself and putting her arms around her to keep her from bouncing off her and possibly hurting herself.

Looking up with a confused look, she saw herself. That too wasn't uncommon; but the mixture of terror, bittersweet hope, and relief sweeping her future's face was very much not a common thing.

It was, in fact, downright frightening.

But what really caught her eye was how there was so much darkness around the future Pluto. A darkness swallowing her... No, not swallowing. It was as if she were physically being erased right before her eyes. A figure there, her left knee, the side of her neck. It was like she was disintegrating, but there was no dust, no sparkles. Just a being ceasing to be. The floor under her, the room around her. Everything.

And then nothing.

Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Spacetime, Guardian of the Gate of Time, had see much throughout her life. The rise and fall of a magical kingdom, the sacrifice of many for the greater good, an entire timeline closed off from reality. But this?

Never before had she seen a time frame that the gate was connected to just... Vanish. The gate was open, but there was no wind, no light, no space. Just a literal and complete nothing. The sort that one could go mad staring into in a very real and complete sense.

Willing the gate closed. She distracted herself by tending to the lone survivor. A princess now in exile. "Small Lady, are you alright?" She finally noticed the shivling and the sniffles of the small girl. It looked like she didn't age much since she left, maybe a year or so.

The girl in her arms just continued to shiver and Pluto just cradled her, checking her for injuries or any sign of her own body erasing from time. Once she was satisfied that the girl was at least properly temporally stable, her attention was drawn to an odd case.

"Small lady," She spoke with a motherly softness, but with just enough firmness to get the girls attention. She doubted she could raise a child herself, but the this one she knew better than herself, "May I see the case you brought with you?"

The small princess gave a little nod, her little fingers letting go before using that arm to add to her tight hug.

Setting down the case, she looked over the lock. It was something that would not be seen by mankind any time soon for sure, though it was based off of magic from a certain fallen kingdom. No real dial to speak of, though if one wanted, there was a way to figure out the 'combination' with the right tools. It was much like a flat lock on an attache case; but instead of a spot for key or combo numbers, there were three little gems not unlike LEDs of the current era outside the gates. Two of them were lit. "So, keyed to two users?" She touched the metal and heard a proper little meaty click, "Of course me... but why another?"

Opening the case, she found three items, two set into a foam shaped around them to secure them from damage, and a bound paper on top. Her name, her real name from before the fall of the Silver kingdom at the top of the page, was a clear indicator that she was the one that set up the case and likely locked it.

Seeing no reason to hesitate, she read.

"If you are reading this, then I was successful in connecting back to the past and sending Small Lady through. Yes, there is a threat that 'ate' my timeline. From what I could tell, on it's own it wasn't any specific monster or evil, but rather the consequence of one.

"Do not fear, it is not a retroactive threat. You should have time to deal with this once you figure out the cause. Contained in this report is as much info I was able to pull together before the bulk of our future was devoured by nothing.

"As for the odd devices contained in the case, that is for another and the reason for the second keyed lock. There are instructions for possible candidates depending on how far I was able to go back, as well as scenarios of delivery as appropriate.

"I'm sure I don't have to ask myself to take care of Small Lady. Still, whatever the case, I wish us as much luck as the fates might grant us."

Looking at the thickness of the report she had been delivered, she had to let out a little frustrated sigh. Partly due to feeling like she had been put out with this sudden 'homework' assignment from herself, partly to keep her mind off of what she had just seen.

Compartmentalize and deal with that mess later. Right now, she might have time, but the faster she knows the fullness of what she is working with, the faster she can figure out her options. And then she could have the nervous breakdown seeing yourself cease to be in such a way could cause.

Looking down, her eyes rested on what it was that her future self had sent with Small lady. The larger of the two was some sort of odd boxy... thing. There were two red colored sections with the rest being in black and a silvery grey. The bottom portion was almost like a triangle with a trapezoidal window taking up the bottom half of the face, the inside looking oddly empty. The other red bit looked to be some sort long red rectangle with square window near the top, connected by some sort of hinge. It was like some strange abstraction of an 'L'. The rectangle looked like it could fit something inside it from the top. That something appeared to be possibly the last item of note in the case.

A slightly oversized black flash drive. The plug was a metallic blue,there was a button on the face just above it, and at the top end of the front face were five slits like a speaker. The rest of the facing side was taken up by some strange shimmering window with a stylized letter 'J' floating inside of it, a word it possible represents in smaller type under it:

Joker

=Chapter 01=

Will to R / Escape into the city

=01=02=

Calm. That's where it should always start. Calm, just a moment. Nothing going on, no sudden shifts, just an even plane.

And then everything breaks around you, you fly up out of the water for a moment, a target in sight. You achieve your goal and back down with a splash. Droplets of water disperse everywhere from your point of reentry.

And then calm again.

Ranma just sat there, watching the koi from the porch. He envied the simple fish. Their lives generally went about of peace punctuated by moments of action. Action with purpose. Simple, pure.

He looked up at the sky, wondering when it was, if ever, that he lived such a life. Probably before Jusenkyo if he was honest. Sure, there were the stresses of training, and often folks were chasing Gemna and him through the world. But when you take away all that time, there is still a lot of time spent on the road, just traveling from place to place. It was mostly survival, but it was simple and straightforward.

Sure, one day he would be dodging bees, or another swimming the Sea of Japan, or even being dropped into a pit of…

Ranma shivered for a moment before continuing his thoughts.

Still, it was just that. A bunch of single, though insane, training regimen. The politics of love, duty, and vengeance. He was caught up in a mass of desires, needs, and the demands of others. Last night really brought everything into stark relief for him.

Sure, he wasn't innocent. Outloud he would likely never easily admit it, of course; but he wasn't innocent. Still, He never really asked anyone else of anything save space to just be himself and enjoy a good punch up or two.

It wasn't like he didn't want any of the fights, he loved all that. The challenge, the exhilaration, the game of tit-for-tat he plays with the people he thought of as friends. Ryoga started that way. He never meant it to be a vengance thing. He loved the challenge the stronger boy gave him, would always push him to be that much better. His first combat with Shampoo was supposed to just be for food. More vengeance, than a mess of love and hate that followed. He never had respect for Kuno, but it was still fun at first to go toe to toe with the guy… That was until the nut lusted after his girl self.

He could go on and on. He loved combat; what frustrated him was how that joy of battle was tainted with all this bullshit. Duty of the Saotome-Tendo clans demands this, the law of the Joketsuzoku requires that. You stole this, your had was promise that. If he dared think about this from the perspective of actual codes of conduct and what not, it became a gordian knot of stupidity. He wasn't super savvy about all this relationship, social contract crap; but he was certain that it would take a miracle of several folk coming to agreements they are likely never to agree to for him to get from under it all.

Sure, maybe he could take his mother's suggestion of taking the others as mistresses… But then, which one is the 'one true wife' and who are the 'others'. Even if he had a choice in mind, he knew for sure there would be no pleasing all of them.

His family home was prove enough of that.

And then… And then Jusendo.

Every fight up till then, even the events leading to that last battle, were generally pointless. Sure in the aftermath, he found out that the Phoenix tribe needed that water. Of course, even those of age old clans did crap that made things worse rather than just trying to barter some agreement or something. But no, every fucking person he knows has to be all extra about everything. Everything to 11 and never ending stupidity.

Again, Ranma had to remind himself, he was a part of that. There had been so many petty moments. Some of his fights with Mouse, how he played with the Kuno's lust for whichever form the siblings desired, all the arguments he had with Akane.

Akane.

He sighed. There it was. After she was turned into a doll, things went from silly chaos to a real battle for life. This wasn't another kidnapping. Her life was literally on the line. Worse when she somehow threw herself at Saffron's blast…

He stared at the sky for a time.

For the first time, he truly fought with fear in his heart, with a push and need beyond selfish desire, some silly challenge, or duty. A life was on the line.

A life almost lost.

He wondered to himself 'why hadn't that thought hit him more on the way home?' And when he really thought about it, it boiled down to last night. The disaster of a wedding. Everything went wrong. Everyone went back to their old attitudes like it was all an everyday thing again.

Children fighting over a ball named Ranma.

And this morning, Soun, his potential father-in-law laid the law down about the Wedding being postponed until Ranma figures out things.

Sure, part of that was Soun finally realizing there was that knot of Duty to sort out… But at the same time, the jerk also basically put it on him. Yeah, he spoke to both Akane and himself, but everyone in the room knew who he was really talking to.

Who he really expected to clean up this mess.

Another splash from the pond brought Ranma's attention back to the simple life of the Koi. He could go on and on about this, running in circles, trying to figure out how to succeed and untying a knot others tied around his neck like a noose. His options were few. He could marry one and have to fight of the others for the rest of their lives. He could marry them all, and get killed in the growing stress of who is top woman in his life. He could just take his own life and let them sort the mess out… But despite being the cost of Duty unfulfilled, he didn't find the value in it.

After all, it was everyone else expecting him to agree to all this garbage without explaining or asking. They assumed it was his job, his Duty to fulfill their every whim. To answer for laws broken and crimes he had not been made aware he had committed till it was too late to make some other choice.

And worse, he couldn't just abandon his Duty either. He didn't want to be his father.

He sighed for the tenth or twentieth time since he sat down. He knew it did come down to his father's most bullshit, yet oddly wisest 'technique' ever taught to him. Ranma would never run away forever… But all of this stress did call for a strategic retreat.

=01=03=

Akane sat at her desk, sighing. Similar thoughts where going through her mind. Sure, a lot of what happened was Ranma's fault, but still… He tried. She had a hard time admitting it to herself, but he tried.

In the moments when she was really honest with herself, she could even admit to liking the jerk just a bit. She would often wonder in moments like this; how different things might have been had the girl that showed up on her door step in the rain and been who she seemed.

Thinking about it that way, she wondered how much would change?

Kuno would be the same pain in the ass. That at least started as not being Ranma's fault. Shampoo would likely have at least shown up, but what could have happened after that. Would Ukyo even be a thing? How might that have changed things?

Happosai was definitely not caused by Ranma. How much would be different with another pair of real girl breast for the pervert to molest? Given Ranma's talent at combat… Probably not as different for some of those adventures.

Akane looked out the window and realized there was one threat that might not have been Ranma's fault when she really thought about it.

Jusendo.

Would that have still happened if Ranma wasn't around? Or at least a male one? SHE would have defeated Shampoo. But Ranma would have never killed her. Chances are, she might have still come back with Cologne in tow at some point. Maybe…

A knock at her window drew her out of her thoughts. Standing, she opened the window, "What do you want, Ranma?" Her tone wasn't angry, but it wasn't exactly happy either.

As was his habit, the boy in question hung upside down from the roof in. Akane couldn't help but notice his eyes. Grey and stormy. "I… think I have a temporary solution."

Guardedly, she spoke, her eyes a mix of hope and fear, "Go on?"

The pigtailed boy raised an eyebrow, "Could I come in first?" His answer was a huff and Akane moving out of the way as he flipped in and then sat on her bed. "It's not the best plan, but we both know things are going to start getting stupid again really soon."

The girl of the fiery temper tried to keep her frustration in check. Even she could figure out that arguing right now wasn't going to help, "So what is the plan?" She would at least give him enough rope to hang himself with.

"I'm going to run."

"You are going to WHAT?!" she snarled.

He sighed. Something about how he looked at her calmed the frustration just enough. That and the admission of running wasn't like Ranma. "Not for too long. Just, I have no answers right now. All the people that could make this all stop are not me."

Akane crossed her arms in a huff, "You could start by not stringing girls along, Casanova."

"And who do I string along? What do you want me to do? With you it's Duty of family. With Ukyo, the same plus an actual dowery taken. With Shampoo, it's that old crone and her bullshit 'laws', Kodachi, you know I don't want anything to do with either Kuno."

"And what about the reversal jewel?" Akane cut to the quick. Sure, she could maybe give him the Kunos. Anytime he would do things with those crazies would be when he actually needed something. Didn't help that he didn't explain himself at the time, but still, he could give that. He might have a point about Ukyo and herself. But the reversal Jewel could have been the chance to get rid of that purple haired harlot.

The answer was too quiet. "What?"

He looked up into her eyes, "Because… I was lonely."

"Right," She scoffed.

"You all have been my friends. Sure part of it was my ego. And I know my ego can be easily hurt sometimes," a snort of sarcastic amusement interrupted him, "Okay, a lot of times. But still… up until I came here, it's been travel and fight and saying goodbye to every friend I made along the way."

The fire of Akane's anger and sarcasm dwindled at the sound of his voice and the look in his eye

"It took almost losing you to realize it. Hell, not even that. It took seeing nothing fucking changing to see it. After you almost dying…" He buried his head in his hands, "In all our adventures, mishaps, whatever you want to call the shit we get into, no one really got hurt. Not seriously at least. Sure death threats got tossed around a lot. And I'm sure many of them are meant wholeheartedly."

Ranma sat back against the wall, "After awhile, it was stupid, it was stressful… but it was kinda fun too. But anytime it would feel like I would lose one of you guys…"

Akane sat down, a softness coming back to her that had not really been there since they first met. Before her, though it was a boy's body, it felt like she was talking with that girl again. "Then, why? Why not just tell them?"

The boy before her shook his head, "How? First, I'm just really realizing it myself. It's taken me this long to figure out my actions with Shampoo. Just because you do a thing, doesn't mean you always know why. At the time, it was probably mostly my ego carrying me forward. But looking back at it now, My ego was the middle man to my fears of losing a friend." He growled and scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "Damn it, I'm barely figuring this much. Between talking with Dr Tofu, Kasumi, and just general experience, it's barely making sense to me." His hands dropped down to his lap, "And now, I have to get answers before the storm of stupid comes back."

"So the answer is running then?" came the dubious response.

The martial arts prodigy shook his head in the negative, "Running isn't the answer. I'm just being honest. I'm forcing myself to be honest. I need to be, otherwise I'm just repeating my dad's mistakes." He leaned forward, "Akane, I need space to think and maybe find someone wiser and not filled with ulterior motives to maybe get this sorted out. I hope to come back with an answer of some kind that might at least keep us all as friends." His eyes gazed down as his voice grew quiet, "Though I doubt that."

Akane found herself rather shocked. Leaning forward, she put her hand on his, "I… I still don't trust you that much, but for what it's worth; Thank you."

He looked up, "For what?"

"It must have been hard to just say this much. It's like I've seen the real you, just a little bit." She gave him a small smile, the very sort that had caused him to have such feelings for her in the first place.

That cute, welcoming smile. If that had been the smile he had seen more of in his time here, maybe things would be different. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind of that line of thinking. "Thanks… I guess."

Akane nodded, "So just how are you going to run though? You know how things are around here. Where do you think you will go?"

That little bit of cockiness came back with a smirk, "That's the plan. I'm not telling. Once I leave this room, I'm leaving. Pops and your Dad are getting drunk, Nabiki is out and about doing who knows whatever scams. All the other fiancees are licking their wounds and keeping away after the big mess. It's really now or never."

"And how are you got to eat? Where are you going to stay?" Akane gave him a dubious look.

"I… hadn't thought that far," Ranma rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Sighing, Akane gave him an amused smile, "Of course you didn't. That is the Ranma way. Wing it and hope things work for the best." She squeezed his hand, "It's one of your best traits, but one of your worst." Realizing where her hand was, she pulls it away with a blush, "I guess you could do the waitress thing again?"

Ranma made a face like he ate some of her cooking, "God, don't want to go through that again if I don't have to."

"Well, you got to have more of a plan then just 'away I go'. I hope you weren't planning on just staying in some forest and living off rice while you worked things out."

Ranma blushed, "N-no." He looked away for a moment.

Akane looked him right in the eyes, "Please, just promise me you will try to find some decent place to stay at. I know how resourceful you can be when you do put your mind to it" She barely resisted mumbling 'as rare as it is'. She felt like they were finally having a moment and she knew he would ruin it if she did. As much as he deserved it.

Ranma saw the look in her eye and quietly relented, "Alright, Akane."

Akane sighed, "Still, If you want to buy time to think, you are going to have to figure out a way to make the trail go cold for them."

"I try and they always find me," Ranma's frustration and confusion was obvious.

"Think about how they found you in the first place, Ranma." Akane sighed, "Tokyo is a massive city with millions of people. It's not easy to find a person here. And I know Shampoo didn't have nearly the sense of smell she has access to now. Chances are, she probably found you through folks talking about all the battles you have. Doesn't help that a girl with a panda is pretty rare too." She had to stop at and enjoy the ridiculousness of that statement. It had been so long since she just said it out loud. It was a fact taken as read that Ranma and Genma were a fixture of her life that she had forgotten how silly that sounded. Like something out of a manga. "Seeing as you aren't taking your dad, as much as I wish you would, that leaves all the battles you get wrapped up in." Her exasperation was clear on her face, "Have you tried, I don't know, NOT fighting?"

Ranma gave her a half lidded stare.

She paused a moment. Sure, there were a lot of things that were his fault, but there also were times where even she had to recognize that trouble loved finding him. "Well, in that case, maybe think about taking up super hero work. Masks and all that." She was joking of course, "In any case, maybe don't be as obvious. First thing they are going to look for is a guy getting in fights or a girl scamming sweets on the street."

Ranma nodded, thoughtful. Akane watched him as the gears turned. She knew this Ranma. Give him some sort of challenge and he can power through it. Seems he was looking at the situation in the right mindset now. "Think of something?"

Ranma turned to her opening his mouth, when suddenly her figure pressed against his lips to shush him, "Don't tell me. Just go. If I know, Shampoo might just give me a perm and figure things out."

The pigtailed boy just nodded And stood up. "In that case, I should leave now."

Akane nodded, "Well, don't forget my number. Call once in awhile." She blushed a bit, mumbling the rest, "I do worry you know."

His smirk softened, "Yeah. I know. Hopefully once they all catch wind of me leaving, they will try to track me down and that might take some weight off of you for a while too."

He stood, walking over to her door, "No matter what happens, I worry about you too." With that, he left the room, the door opening and closing with a soft click. A click that was quiet, but felt final somehow.

Akane didn't know whether to scream at him, laugh at the potential freedom…

Or cry and fear that he may never come back.

=01=04=

It didn't take him long. He knew he had a window, and just like getting in a solid jab, you gotta know when to strike. And he struck out right at the moment that was best.

Taking Akane's advice and the half-baked plan he was able to put together, he first made his way through Nerima, making sure he was seen by random folk, but steered around any spot he knew friends or enemies frequented.

Akane was right. When his father and him arrived in Tokyo, they figured not only that you can't track through the sea, but that there was no way you could track through the city. Of course, they were both blind to the obvious: Rumors spread, people talk, pictures are taken. And especially when you get in as many fights and have a curse like his father and himself did, it was the equivalent of knocking down trees while traveling through the forest.

Someone is going to notice.

Ranma had to approach this in an abstract fashion. Like any other martial art, he had to view things two-fold. The reality and the representation. First step of the plan was to create a false trail. The reality was you don't track scents or footsteps through a city. You follow sightings and rumor. So instead of heading inward, he made his trail out of Nerima, north toward Saitama. With luck, folks like Shampoo and Nabiki would 'sniff' out things like the shop he was currently a girl at scamming a double scoop of ice cream near the train station. Taking the train, instead of buying a ticket from a manned booth, he just paid a machine. Less people to ask, less rumors and information on exactly where he went.

First a stop in Asaka, he found a spot to hide his travel pack. It's size alone would draw attention. And really, he used it mostly as a part of the decoy plan anyway. Next, he changed genders in an alley where no one could see, before going into the public bath. Using some waterproof soap she has squirrelled away in case of an emergency, like this one, she effectively locked her girl form for the time being.

Simple logic: Rarer that hot water would find her to splash her with, and the curse would likely try to change him given his luck more often. And she really hadn't put the soap to a full test before this. So, girl form would be just all around easier to work with.

After that, she found a place to snag some clothes change clothes. Sure, it would likely be better to buy things, but she only had so much on hand between all the travel she had been doing and that damn Nabiki attempting to drain folks of their cash at every turn. Giving her quick hands and methods for hiding things, she was able to nab a good three days worth of clothes that would be all new. She would have to swear off her usual chinese silks and the cute mao outfit.

She had already undone her pigtail, found a pair of glasses and even a few wigs at another shop. Now, as long as she can keep on the down low, there would be little chance she would be noticed as any different then most girls out on a summer break.

The next step was a bit harder. Making her way back to Tokyo. The train ride was simple enough, but to make sure things went smoothly, she rode the train back through Nerima and got off at the second station in Shinjuku. The two wards touched at a point, and this was an area bustling with people and business. Even if she couldn't find a place to stay, she could at least use this as a way to further hide her presence.

All told, the whole escape took her closer to 4 hours. It would have taken her longer, but she was able to get lucky with the trains. Looking up at a clock in the small food court she found herself in, it was nearing 3 in the afternoon. Hearing her tummy grumble, she regretted not grabbing a snack on the way out the door. But this is exactly why she stole the clothes. Clothes were easy to steal, food wasn't as much.

At least not well cooked food. And ordering something and sitting down, she hoped, would add to the appearance. She had hung out with Akane enough times and watched other people do the same, so it made enough sense.

Still, she needed a retreat, a place for her to make her own regroup and use as a base for searching out answers to her issues. Looking in the paper for jobs wasn't a common thing for her, but it was a good place to start. As she sat, slowly enjoying her late lunch, she looked over her options.

"Too far… not ever going to happen… Hostess? I mean, I am pretty enough…" She thinks of all the wrists she would have to break, "Not worth it." She keeps looking, finding an odd entry, "What the? Why is an entry for a nanny in the Construction section?" Still, Nanny was more responsibility than she could deal with right now, no matter the cash. Worse, she didn't want anyone getting hurt when her entourage showed up. And she knew they would.

Getting frustrated, she set the paper down and finished her meal before wandering off in a random direction. Any direction was a good one when you really had nowhere to go. All day she just walked about, traveling through Shinjuku down into Minato, finding nothing.

Of course, it was hard to ask. She didn't really know anyone, let alone really any easy way to get into a place. Sure she could try using the same tricks she was using to get snacks, but she wasn't stupid. Using tricks like those… Well, she knew men would easily take it the wrong way if she asked for a place to stay. She wasn't totally blind to affection, she just didn't know how to deal with it was all.

=01=05=

Setsuna fixed her hair carefully; not from vanity, but a small desire to put off this meeting off as soon as long as possible.

In the last year since Galaxia, everything had generally calmed down. The girls had, for the most part, become normal school girls again. Sure the occasional demon or spirit would show up, but it was usually kinda minor or a left over from one of their previous enemies.

Nothing a few well placed bolts of magic couldn't easily solve. But that was it. Things that wouldn't take more than two or three of them at most to deal with. They kept these annual meetings to keep everyone on the same wavelength when it came to relations.

After the first few months, Her and the other outers started to grow distant again, and their princess would have none of it. And so, they found a nice restaurant with a conference room that she would rent for them once every two weeks at the latest depending on schedules. They would eat, they would chat, and things would stay connected for them.

She had a strong feeling they would be renting this room a lot more in the coming months.

She looked at the case. A case that was the part of the only proof that one possible future once existed. Looking over to the little scared girl who also belonged to that future, she smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

Gathering herself, she finally entered the room. Giving a look about, she noted that everyone was already here. As it should be. It was rather fortunate that this bit of news did get them right during the summer break. Hell, the princess herself would likely come here just for the air conditioning.

The room was rather lively, her entrance easily missed as snacks were being enjoyed and small talk filled the air. The room was sent rather casually, with a main table and several smaller spaces to sit apart if needed. In one corner there was a karaoke machine with screen included for easy audience participation, and she was told the wifi here was top notch for a venue like this one.

Hotaru was first to notice her enter. Seeing Chib-usa, her eyes widened and she ran over to give her best friend a hug, "Chibi-usa! Welcome back!" The return hug that Hotaru received was very telling though. Looking up at Setsuna, Hotaru's eyes said it all.

Rather than say anything, Hotaru led Chibi-usa over to the table and had her sit next to her. Looking over the snacks, she selected a few she knew her friend enjoyed and just put them on a plate in front of her. Her arm was over Chibi-usa's arm protectively.

The quickness in how Hotaru acted, a usually quiet and out of the way sort of girl, set everyone else on edge. Usagi moved over from where she was, between Ami and Rei, to sit on the other side of Chibi-usa. Mamoru pulled up a chair behind her and put her hand on her shoulders, giving her a relaxed shoulder rub.

Setsuna was glad for this group. They closed ranks very quickly these days. She watched as even the others changed the way they sat, and even what snacks they chose. They knew pain of loss very clearly.

Sitting down in as near a spot as she could get without crowding, she placed the case on the table. She let everyone have a moment to just give Usa the support she still needed. Losing as much as she did, every warm heart near her helped.

Finally after Usa started to nibble on a bit of cookie, Usagi looked up, "What happened?" Every eye was glued to Setsuna. The mysterious senshi was going to have to take a mostly back seat today in favor of a friend and an actual explanation.

"She and this case are all that is left of the future." She dropped the bomb simply. Details would come, but it was easier not to dance around the issue.

Makoto, just a hair faster then Haruka, both the fighters of their team, spoke up, "Whatever threat there is, let's hit it hard so that she ca-"

"Sorry, I'm not being clear enough," Setsuna interrupted. "Its," she started then sighed in frustration, "It's hard to describe. I want you to imagine a report you were typing up. Now imagine if suddenly your file didn't save. You go to look for it, but it's not there. That is the future. You can't return to what isn't there."

There was a stunned silence for a moment. Somewhere trying to work out what she meant, others, especially Ami, clearly understood. Said girl spoke broke the silence, "How?"

Setsuna took a sip of tea, before setting it down and opening the case. She pulled out a rather thick pile of paper. "No direct answers, sadly." She set down the papers in front of them, "This was sent with Small Lady. It's the closest thing we are going to get to a warning."

Ami took the stack, gave the first few pages a skim, "Ms. Setsuna, this is a lot of dates and questions. I would be more worried about it being right here out in the open, given your guardianship of the future, if it weren't for…" she skimmed a few more pages, "How very incomplete this all is." Setting down the pile, "Can you give us the short version?"

The guardian of time sat forward and pulled a few pages out of the pile, "The short version is something cause a feedback loop that 'corrupted' the 'information' of the universe, and then cause all the metaphorical 'zeros and ones' to disappear. No information, no existence."

Most everyone at the table had a confused look, most of all Ami, but it was Mamoru who spoke up first, "You speak as if the universe where just a program, like the matrix."

Setsuna pointed to the stack of papers, "That's because it's how the report talks about the universe.

Ami got a thoughtful look on her face, "Well, there are some that hypothesize that that is exactly how the universe works. That we really are in a matrix. I'm not totally sure I believe them, but they at least have some compelling arguments. The question is, why would the report speak that way?

The few pages Setsuna took were laid out, forming a timeline, "Because of where the highest probable cause of the erasure occurs." Circling her finger around a point near the start of the timeline, she taps her finger, "Here. Our next set of battles is with monsters that will be called 'Dopants'. They are created by people using these," she set another page down, this one with a picture of a strange device.

Ami picked up the picture, "Is this a flash drive?" The image was of a destroyed device that looked like some sort of computer parts. At one end was a coppery, almost rust colored usb plug, and the body looked like it had a rib cage fashioned around it. At the other hand, were something like horns. The face had a faded label with a stylized 'I' and the word 'injury'.

"Yes… of a sort." Setsuna nodded, "It's what is known as a 'Gaia Memory'. Some sort of strange device that has contained within it the representation of a 'memory of the planet', or at least that is how the one person that was able to give us the clearest information described it. We sadly weren't able to get that much information though. She died not too long after we finally formed an alliance."

Ami looked over the rest of the page, finding her attention drawn to this part of the report do to the much more substantial information it contained. She started to read out loud, "We were able to succeed in defeating the Terror Dopant, but the cost was most of the city. The energy released from the strange well he was drawing power from shifted weather patterns and pushed global climate change to proceed at and artificially accelerated rate." She looked up, "You mean to say this event, THIS battle leads to Crystal Tokyo?!"

That revelation shook everyone to the core. Existential future crisis of nonexistence was more of a abstract horror. This was like describing the bombs dropping on Nagasaki and Hiroshima for them. A very real terror. And yet…

Usagi spoke up, "If this may have somehow been the event that sparked the end of the universe, and it's also the event that caused the great ice, an event that will take millions of lives before Crystal Tokyo becomes a thing; then could it be that if we prevent the future from not existing, then maybe we can prevent the great ice too?"

Makoto turned to her, "But what about Crystal Tokyo, what about your future daughter?"

Usagi just smiled, "Chibi-Usa is here. That future daughter was born and escaped. And if it means saving a whole world of people, I would gladly sacrifice Crystal Tokyo." She looked right at Setsuna, uncertain how her proclamation would be taken, "Because Crystal Tokyo represented the Survivors of the great ice. It's not like those people also won't be alive. Different because of different timelines, I'm sure, but they will also be alive." She nods resolutely, "We need to stop this event. Crystal Tokyo is not worth the whole universe."

Setsuna nodded, "Agreed. My duty is to protect the gate, not the sanctity of one timeline."

Ami looked through more information, "This isn't really promising though."

Looking over her shoulder at the same papers, Rei wondered, "What do you mean?"

"It says here that 'Shroud didn't ally herself with us until the very very end because of how she and this group called 'Museum' viewed us and how we handled our battles with the Dopant." She flipped a few pages, when her face paled.

"What? What's wrong, Ami," Makoto worried.

"Our ability were either so weak or uncoordinated as to be useless… Or we outright killed the memory user, leaving the memory intact." That fact didn't sit well with anyone. They had killed before, not that they liked it; but it was always the bad guys, not the victims or the hosts of monsters. Usually, only the magical evil died, not the people of their home town.

Ami continued, "The only method of properly dealing with a dopant is something the report calls a 'memory break'. At about a mid point in our struggles, a strange swords woman in red armor shows up, using similar powers to the Dopants and is able to perform the attack. It looks like she never became our ally either and in fact died before Shroud helps us."

Ami flips back and forth through the papers, "It looks like the red warrior's death is what forced her hand to join us. Worse, dopants and the warrior weren't the only deaths. Every attack left a lot of people dead. There was even a masked rider that tried to help us in our first fight, the one dated a week from now, that died." Her eyes widen.

"What?" Makoto tried to look at the paper, "What's got you all shocked, Ami?"

Setsuna let a sad smile curve her lips, "That first fighter was something. As near as we could tell, she was human. But the report says she fought the monster. She was able to defeat it, at a high cost. Somehow she summoned a tornado that pulled the beast apart; but sadly the human victim and herself too. Both of their bodies were badly burned. Identifying either was impossible."

Usagi noticed the look, "What was so special about her?"

Setsuna let her eyes gaze at her princess, a fleeting hope shimmering in her eyes, "I honestly don't know if it would have changed the future, but she was a candidate for something Shroud was working on at the time. It… wasn't complete until after the rider's death."

Minako interrupted, "This person keeps getting called a 'Rider'. What is that supposed to mean?"

Setsuna smiled a little wider, amusement plain on her face, "The individual battles that we fought in are detailed in the later half of the report. The short version is that this girl rode in on a motorcycle, landed on the Dopant's face, and revved the engine. The peel out was rather something. After the element of surprise was gone, she chucked the damn thing at the Dopant."

Haruka gave a little shout, "Oh hell yes! Sounds like my kinda girl!" And then she suddenly got quieter when she noticed the look her lover was shooting her, "I mean as an ally in battle. Ahem."

Makoto couldn't believe her ears, "Chucked? As in her motorcycle? At the monster?"

"And how far?" came Haruka's still excited amusement.

"Yes, her bike. I think it was a Honda CBR1000RR if you're part of the report was accurate." At Haruka's startled look, she nodded, "We all pitched in on the information for any fight we were at. As for how far, about 9 meters."

Both girls were struck dumb for a moment before Makoto mumbled, "You sure she was human?"

While Setsuna was amused, her answer brought them both back to earth, "According to the autopsy at least." She looked down, "We… had to see if we could find any way of identifying her."

Usagi, still hugging Chibi-usa, turned her attention back to Setsuna, "What was it that Shroud was working on?"

That was when everyone noticed the case on the table. A case that was much to thick to be carrying just a bunch of paper.

Setsuna nodded, "After the Terror dopant was defeated, the government confiscated what was left of everything. We were later able to dig up some of it." She pressed her finger to the plate, unlocking the case one more time, this time fully before turning it around.

Ami pointed at the back oversized flash drive like time, "Is that?"

Setsuna nodded, "What might possibly be our trump card."

=01=06=

Akane picked at her food absently, worry plain on her face as the others ate slowly. Her father and Mr Saotome had returned, surprisingly not at all drunk. If she had paid the fact any mind, it would have made her wonder what they were up to. As it was, it wasn't as important as the feelings mixed up inside her at the moment. Kasumi and Mrs Saotome were having polite small talk as was their way. Nothing to worry about there. Happosai was nowhere to be seen at the moment, possibly due to his stomach being upset and drinking and entire cask of water last night.

And then there was Nabiki.

She had returned looking fairly happy. That happiness seemed to be changing though. Good chance whatever it was that was starting to tarnish her good mood had to do with the last one of the family being missing.

"Akane, do you know what happened to Ranma?" Nabiki's question was spoken with an air of uncaring curiosity, but with a very slight bite of frustration. "Usually he is here fighting for food with the panda."

At that observation, everyone's attention was suddenly on the youngest Tendo. Sure, it wasn't exactly always expected for him to be at home. But if he wasn't at dinner, there was likely some sort of adventure or mess that he would be involved in.

Akane sighed, looking up at her sister. She could just say it out right. Not like he told her to hide it. Hell, he even said that him leaving could draw a good chunk of the craziness away from her. She could, but she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to. She still was wrestling with her own feelings about him and the situation, but for a moment they understood each other. And in that moment, she could see someone that needed the space for more than they let on.

She just shrugged and went back to picking at her food. Fortunately for her, the rest of the family interpreted that as her dealing with her own frustrations at yesterday's fiasco and not really wanting to deal with anything Ranma at the moment anyway.

Nabiki frowned, but whatever game she was planning at seemed to not be as pressing as she shrugged herself and went back to her own plate.

It wasn't uncommon for Ranma to be away, and so her family filled in the blanks for themselves for right now. 'I hope you find a good hiding spot, Ranma,' Akane silently wished.

Genma grunted, "Ungrateful boy should have just married you when he had the chance."

Soun sighed, "My friend, let's let them have a little space. Last night was one of the biggest mess in a while." His voice becomes more stern, "Though he had better figure out this mess sooner than later."

Akane just got up and left the room. "Thanks for the meal, Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded and then noted how much food was still on her plate, "Oh my, yesterday must have hit her harder than we thought…"

=01=07=

After traipsing about for hours, Ranma found herself at the steps of a place called the Hikawa shrine. It had been a tiring day. Sure walking about was probably the easiest thing; but between all the stress, keeping a low profile, changing clothes and wigs here and there, and the fact that she hadn't found anything?

And of course, because she promised Akane she wouldn't sleep just anywhere, she left her sleeping bag with her pack back in Asaka.

Walking up the steps allowed her a moment to center her mind a bit. When she was a kid, she liked counting the steps of each shrine they went to on their journey. Some had ten, others a hundred. Some little Ranma would lose count, others had several landings, so she would count each as it's own.

Ranma looked up at the stars. She didn't know if it spoke to how insane her life was right now that those times felt truly innocent and carefree. The days that any child protective services would consider child abuse and torture.

Top step and she lost count. Still, she felt more at peace for a change. Bowing respectfully, she past through the tori and into the shrine grounds proper. Seeing the wash basin, she performed temizu as she was taught in her youth. Picking up one of the dippers in in her right hand and poured water on her left. Dipper in left, pour on right. After switching hands again, she cupped her left hand, pouring water into her cupped palm before bringing her left hand to her mouth to take the water in. She swished the water in her mouth before quietly spitting it back out into her left hand, being careful not to let it drip into the reservoir. After upturning the dipper, letting the water drip down the handle, she replaced it where she picked it up from.

She couldn't remember the last time she properly observed that sort of thing. The last year she had been just trying to live, not caring about rules or authority or anything since all of it was like trying to give in to the rules her father was forcing her into… she guessed at least. Damn Kasumi and Dr Tofu's advice and suggestions. Or maybe she just got it of one of those afternoon talk shows. She mentally shrugged, her mood still calming as she walked along the main path.

Straight ahead, she could see the Heiden, where offerings could be made. Looking down at the box, she decided hell with it. Her father had taken enough from these places, and she had already stolen a lot of clothes. It was hard not to be at least a little superstitious when you've been chased around, possessed, or at least been forced to date ghosts of one shape or another.

If ghosts were real, Karma was likely to be real. Sure, she felt karma owed her in back pay at this point, but maybe she was working off some bad from her past life or something like that. She went ahead and tossed in a 1000 yen note in there and rung the bell before bowing twice, clapping twice and holding her hands together in prayer for a moment.

'I want to find freedom. Maybe some balance. Definitely answered to the mess of Duty back home. Please spirits, if you can do even a little of that, I would be greatful,' was her thoughts as she prayed.

Right after she dropped her hands, a voice spoke up behind her, "My my, what is one so young doing out and about when she should be at home with her parents eating dinner."

The sudden voice cause ranma to do a flip backwards, well over whoever was standing behind her, landing in a tight crouch ready to either fight or flee. Looking around, she didn't find any enemies, but instead a short old man. A man in priest

The man laughed. It was a kindly sound. She had heard it from both Cologne and Happosai when they were actually being serious and sentimental. It was rare, but they did have their moments. It was rather disarming. "My my, how spry, I dare say even for one as young as yourself."

Ranma straightened herself up, dropping her guard a bit and looking properly embarrassed, "Just some rhythm gymnastics in school."

Those eyes of his, he looked at her with, she felt like he saw right through her, "Indeed." He walked up to Ranma, "You look tired, how about I invite you in. We were just about to have dinner. My granddaughter brought home some rather large fish and I don't think we could eat it all ourselves."

"I…" Ranma's stomach chose then to interrupt her with growling.

The old man nodded, "You can call my Grandpa Hino if you would like." He bowed to her.

"R… Akiko. Just," she hesitated, "Akiko." She bowed back.

Grandpa Hino just laughed softly again, "Of course. Come come, I can smell dinner already."

=01=08=

A place setting was made for her as she washed up a bit more and returned to the dining room. Taking her seat, she nodded her thanks politely to the girl as she came into the room with some food.

Grandpa hino smiled, Rei, this is Akiko, Akiko, this is Rei Hino, my granddaughter and miko for this shrine."

Ranma bowed slightly again, "Good to meet you, Rei. Pardon the intrusion." When she looked up at Rei, she found the girl had gotten terribly close to her. "Um…"

Rei turned sharply to her grandfather, "Grandpa, why did you invite her in. She has a really strong curse on her. Couldn't you at least take her into the shrine first?" She would have likely placed a seal on the girl, much like she had on her friend Usagi all those years ago, but two things stopped her. One was the kind of girl Usagi turned out to be and two was that her grandfather, though old and a bit of a perv sometimes, was very wise and kind. She looked back at 'Akiko' "Excuse us for a moment."

Dragging Grandpa Hino into another room, Rei lowered her voice, "Seriously though, just a random girl? I know you can be a letch, but this is a bit much. Add in that curse."

He just smiled softly, "It's a fairly benign curse on its own." His face did darked a little, "Though if it's what I suspect, the source is not nearly as kind or forgiving," the brightness came back in full as he continued, "But hers might not be so bad." He leaned in a bit closer, "And can you sense her spirit?"

Rei nodded. It was one of the first things she noticed as soon as their guest entered their home. What reminded her about Usagi was that strong life energy.

"Maybe if we play our cards right, she will be willing to become a miko and train beside you." His smile got a bit bittersweet, "I won't be around forever after all." Straightening up, "And even if she doesn't take to the idea, I sense she is in need of some help."

Rei gave him a quizzical look.

"Rei, what time is it right now?"

"19:30?"

"And where are all your friends?"

Rei caught on pretty quick right there. There was a girl on their door step, a curse and powerful life energy. She was either a demon to trick them, a kami to test them, or…

She nodded, "Alright Grandpa."

With that they returned to the dining room. Anyone that knew Ranma would be surprised to see that dinner was still untouched. But then it was rare that one would meet a Ranma that was around 15km from home, in a shrine, seeking answers, and actively not wanting to piss off her benefactors. Didn't help that she was already nervous that they seemed to have somehow detected the curse.

Sitting down, Rei bowed slightly to Ranma, "Sorry about that. It's just, your curse is rather easy to spot."

Ranma looked even more uncomfortable at the repeated mention of her curse. "Uh…"

Grandpa Hino spared her for the moment, "Child, you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to, and we will not judge you based on a magical milandy alone." He raised his chopsticks, "But first, how about we eat and let our minds let go of worries of the outside world for just a bit. Maybe afterwards, we can go to the shrine to speak on the more heavier matters if you wish"

Ranma nodded her agreement and thanks.

=01=09=

Ranma had not been into a shrine that used fire readings in years. Entering into the main hall felt like entering another world. Kind of amusing since going through the tori was meant to do that. She mused on the idea that maybe because of what they might discuss here. It was less entering a new world in the external and more in the internal?

They were all three seated near the fire, Ranma a touch farther away. Grandpa hino sat facing him, while Rei sat sideways to make it easier for her to either turn to the fire or just pay attention to them.

"So, Akiko. What is it that you came here for?" Grandpa's face was still the same smile as before. It didn't look like he had some agenda to hide or anything. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to help Ranma. He sat patiently while Ranma figured out what exactly she did want.

"I…" She quieted for a moment. She looked at both of them. "I left home this morning." She paused. This time it was less a stall to find words, and more a shock to herself. "Just this morning." She repeated. She knew it had been hours. She even counted some of them. But the Tendo home felt so far away suddenly. Not 15km, not nearly that close. He felt as if traveling to Jusendo from here would be a shorter walk in some metaphorical manner.

Grandpa nodded, "I noted the lack of family name. I gather issues at home were top on the list." He kept his voice gentle and non-judgemental as he spoke, "If you don't want to speak further, it's alright. Not all secrets are meant to be told to all." He gave her a soft but firm look, "But eventually secrets will hurt you if you don't have someone to confide them with."

Ranma nodded. "That is exactly why I left actually." she looked at both of them. "First thing I have to ask: Do you know the name 'Saotome'?" She braced herself. If this was one of the shrines her father ripped off, this could get messy.

Grandpa was taken off guard by the question. "Yes, I have heard of the name before. Seemed a father had run a muck of some shrines, mostly down south. Dragged his poor son through it all. I know a few places that lay blame on all parties, but I have heard enough of those tales from fellow priests to put together a likely scenario." He looked right at her. His gaze was not piercing at all, but rather welcoming, even warm. "I have my own theories, but I think it best to hear from you how this all connects."

Ranma nodded. At this moment, these two knew enough to connect her to her guyself if asked. But not enough to give anyone enough info for them to figure out it's him. She could be a fiancee for all anyone knew. Curse? Sure, most of 'his' would be lovers had all sorts of issues. A cursed girl wouldn't be far fetched. That flip and stance? She is likely a fighter like all the others. She could just play off that Akiko was someone that had trouble with Saotome and leave.

But that was not why she left home. She had to trust. "I was born Ranma Saotome, son to Genma."

Rei looked shocked, "Son?" She leaned closer, searching this girl's face for any form of male inside her. Nothing. It was a girl right there. Every sense told her so.

"Jusenkyo," Ranma answered, "My curse." She looked at both of their faces. Rei looked dubious, but was listening. A far far improved reaction to anyone else in her entire life. But it was Grandpa Hino's gaze that clinched it for him.

Ranma had no doubt the man could be angry. She had little doubt if they continued knowing each other for more than this night, they would likely butt heads over something. But right now?

Right now all she felt was acceptance from him. She gazed into his eyes and only saw open gates.

She broke down, sobbing and fell into his arms. For the next hour she just jibbered out her story. They listened. At points Rei and to resist the urge to go hunting, and they all knew there were somethings not spoken. But a dam inside Ranma had broke and they were there to catch her.

14 years of training and combat, 1 year of engagement nonsense and challenges, and a life or death battle that nearly took someone close to her.

She had some tissues, provided by Rei, and was starting to regain herself. At this point, she just felt drained, empty. "And then next day, Soun tells Akane and me that the marriage was postponed until we clear up the mess of engagements." She looked down, "We both knew he meant me. It's always Ranma's fault." She leaned back, totally spent. "I had it. Duty to marry. Duty to carry on a dojo. Duty to make lots of kids Would I want any of that if asked? If I had a choice?" she shrugged, "But it would be nice to be asked. Instead, I'm stuck in this deadlock of expectations. If I chose one way, the other way will likely make my life a living hell… best case scenario" She looked down at her hands in her lap, "So I told Akane 'I'm running. We need answers, and I can't get them here," she spread her arms out, "And so here I am."

Grandpa nodded, "I suspected as much."

Ranma gave him questioning look.

"The myth of Ranma the demon hunter, Ranma the dragon fighter, Ranma the tornado, Ranma the goddess of lewd, and Ranma the Slayer of the Phoenix King" He chucked at the last one, "spread pretty deep in the right circles."

Before Ranma could protest any of that, Grandpa raised his hand, "As I said, I prefer to hear things from the source. Myths and Legends of yesterday are the rumors and sensational news of today. Grains of truth are often found. But a few grains hardly makes a full harvest, don't you think?"

Ranma nodded, both amazed and relieved.

Grandpa Hino looked right at her, "I'm not going to string you along or give you some old timey mumbo jumbo about Duty or not duty or whatever. The mess you are in is, as you fear, just about completely out of your hands. You can't change someone else. The only one you can really change is you." He chuckles to himself, "Sounds kinda modern, but it's true. We all can guide each other, but when push comes to shove, we are innately the kind that will push right back."

He made a show of thinking hard on something, rubbing his chin. "Tell me, honest: why did you hide as a girl? You said you had some waterproof soap, right? You could have stayed a man when you arrived.

Ranma thought about it for a moment, "It's easier. Less hot water compared to cold, less of a chance for the soap to wear off. I don't know if it's duration or just a matter of how much water it takes to become ineffective. And I have always used this form as a disguise."

Grandpa nodded, "Yes, you have. But consider, cut your hair short, a cap, some glasses, maybe a fashionable outfit, your friends would have had an even harder time finding you." He paused for effect. "After all, you always hide as a girl, no?"

Ranma new some wise old man lessons when she heard one, but she felt like there were layers here. The most immediate one was going as guy would have actually been the least expected and strongest cold trail for everyone. Slapping her forehead, she groaned, "Geez. I could have been a guy all day."

Grandpa nodded, "Putting that aside for now. I have an offer for you." He looked directly into Ranma's eyes. His gaze was still kind, but now totally serious. "I want you to stay here, as Akiko. Train with Rei to be a Miko." He held up his hand to stall any interruption, "It doesn't have to be for too long. Maybe a few months at the least." His eyes grew warm again, "and at the longest? Stay as long as you need."

Again he held up his hand just as Ranma was going to say something, "Ground rule is this: On these grounds you stay a girl. I know a great deal about Jusenkyo. To be honest, older curses like that fascinated me when I was much younger. The guide there is an old drinking buddy of mine. It's how I knew about Saffron. He was so scared and so excited."

Ranma did get a word in this time, "Then why didn't he send his girl to you?"

Grandpa Hino laughed, "Because I'm not a fighter and these grounds would have not been safe for her to hide on with someone like Kiima flying around. Even with the Sailor Senshi being a local group of heroes."

He clears his throat, "I digress. The point I'm trying to make is that I can get a hold of some better soap for you. If you want to go out in the world to have some 'man time', that is totally up to you. But once you pass through that Tori, Akiko should be paying her respects as she comes home. Alright?"

Ranma looked at him with a dubious eye, "What's the catch?"

Grandpa noticed that somehow Ranma didn't consider being stuck as a girl a 'catch' on its own. "The catch is rather simple. I can't provide you the answered. But Akiko? Your spirit is strong, but unfocused. It's likely keeping you from seeing your own path clearly. I don't expect you to take over this place. Though I'm not going to live forever, and it would be nice to know that Rei would have some help carrying this place into the future. But no, a true joy in life is to help others stand on their own two feet. You need focus, I can provide a safe haven for that focus to develop."

"And as for this name we keep bringing up, this 'Ranma'? Never heard of him." he looked to his granddaughter with a wink. "As far as we are concerned, you are Akiko Murasakino, my granddaughter on my sadly departed Son's side of the family. That makes you to cousins. And it really breaks an old man's heart to not be visited by his granddaughter more often." He looked at Ranma.

She thought for a moment, not fully getting all the angles, but the most important ones were clear. And the one right now was that the ball was in her court, she could take it or leave it. "I'm so sorry, grandpa," She joined in the hug.

=01=10=

"I'm sorry for that… mess." Ranma meant her break down. It was crazy, it was like she could just let go in that moment. "I have never had someone accept me like you both have."

Rei nodded, "Grandpa has that effect on people."

"You sure Grandpa had a good idea about this?"

Rei nodded as they came to the room Akiko would be staying. "The Murasakinos where really my uncle's family. He didn't want anything to do with being a priest and Grandpa and him had a falling out sometime when I was little. He chose to take his wife's name as his own in spite." She looked down for a moment, "And they did have a girl. It's just.."

Ranma understood that look. Akane, Kasumi, and even Nabiki had that look when they talked about their mother. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't want to take anyone's place. If it's going to be a problem, we can change the story."

Rei gave her the first real smile Ranma had seen on her face, "Thanks Akiko. But Grandpa knows what he is doing. They were the only names on that registry. And even so, uncle's Father in law was not very good at keeping any sort of record before he past away. Not only is the information so old as to not have been recorded on computer, but looking up even a shred of reliable info on physical paper would be a nightmare for any that attempted it."

They stood at the door, "I think it's a really good idea and especially simple. Trying to forge something or create a paper trail would be a right pain. I mean, Unless you plan on going to school?" the face Ranma made was fairly clear her experience didn't put school at a high priority for her at the moment.

Rei opened the door to a rather sparsely appointed room, "Well, I hope you have a good night, Akiko. Training starts in the morning. I hope you like getting up at dawn."

Ranma gave her a winning smile, "Sounds easier then being thrown out of a window." With that, she closed the door gently, leaving Rei to wonder if she was joking.

A bed, a dresser, a window, a desk with a mirror, and that was about it. Ranma actually kinda liked it. At least as far as new beginnings go.

She sat in front of the mirror after setting down her stuff beside the bed. Looking at her face, she realized her thought. "Wait," she whispered to herself, "I didn't' leave Nerima for a new beginning… did I?"

That aside, there were a couple of things that stuck with her about the whole talk they had. The first was that he never directly called her Ranma. Every mention of that name was in a third person. The other? The other was a bit troubling. There was a whole mind field of excuses, reasons, denials. She wasn't sure of her answers. The second thing, on the other hand...

She looked at herself in the mirror, a girl looking back at her. "I came out here to force me to be honest with myself…"

There was a girl still looking back at her.

"Then why _did_ I hide as a girl?"

=01=11=

In a shadowy garage complex, a rather well dressed man stood before a rough looking teen. "So, I hear you got the good stuff," the boy slurred out.

The fellow resisted the urge to openly judge the ruffian. He was a businessman first, a man of class second. Pulling up an attache case, clicking the latches open and raising the lid. "The good stuff? Sir, I deal in the only stuff of this kind."

In the case were several small rectangle shaped things, each with something that looked like a usb style connector. Around the casing of each was a strange bony construction. Each face had a button on the bottom right above the connector, and a face plate with a stylized initial and the name of each. The symbol and name floated in a strange, digital holographic space within the faceplate window.

The man continued his pitch, "With one of these, you can become a superhuman. No one can stop you."

The boy smiled viciously as his hand went right to a brownish red one. A slight tap of the button caused the device to growl out it's name.

="Magma"=


End file.
